


A Brooklyn Boy Takes the Internet

by mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Social Media, Stony if you squint, like it's one-sided until steve's boyfriend comes back, really unimportant ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark/pseuds/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Captain America, told through social media. Starts off after TFA and Steve waking up from the ice. (Not 100% accurate to canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

sweetdreamsaremadeofthese:

WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE WHAT IM FEELING RN OMG

I CANT EVEN EXPLAIN JUST GO HERE [ X ]

CNN JUST POSTED IT ON THEIR WEBSITE

ohcaptainmycaptain:

HOLY SHIT NO WAY THIS CANT BE REAL

sweetdreamsaremadeofthese:

I KNOW MY JAW LITERALLY DROPPED

DO U KNOW HOW LONG IVE LOVED CAPTAIN AMERICA

ohcaptainmycaptain:

IKR I CANT BELIEVE THIS

 

* * *

 

Captain America Alive?

by Jessica Walsh

 

Steven Grant Rogers is the freedom-loving, Nazi-killing hero of World War II that surfaced just after the United States entered the war. They turned him into a comic book character, created a film that people could watch at the cinema, and even made him a soldier. He is more commonly known as Captain America.

Yesterday, S.H.I.E.L.D released info about this iconic hero that they discovered on a mission in the Arctic. They found the crash site, where many believed Rogers died, and removed the body. Signs indicated that he was still very much alive and in the same condition in which he crashed.

Questions have since risen if Rogers will continue his roll as the Captain, and about how much information he will continue to allow to be public domain. As many know, his diary, along with the diary of his long-time friend, James "Bucky" Barnes, are in the public domain. Many other documents of his have been saved through the countless efforts of Margaret "Peggy" Carter, who has allowed for these personal items to be in use after his death. It is not certain whether or not these documents will still be allowed to be used.

Regardless, S.H.I.E.L.D. director, Nick Fury, has commented that the Captain is doing just fine, and that they intend to rehabilitate him into civilian life. More information will be posted later as to Rogers' whereabouts.

 

* * *

 

Captain America

Good morning, America! I'm doing just fine. Still getting used to this Internet thing. Hope to talk to you all soon.

 

Captain America

Let's ignore that it took me five minutes to type that last "tweet." Keyboards are nothing like typewriters.

 

Tony Stark

 **@CaptainAmerica** welcome to the 21st century where everything is commercialized and stark is a well-known name

 

President Ellis

 **@CaptainAmerica** The United States offers its gratitude to you and wishes you the best of luck in adjusting to modern life.

 

Stark Industries

Stark Industries would like to give a very warm welcome to Mr. Steve Rogers to the modern world. If Howard Stark were alive, we know he would certainly be the first to see him.

 

* * *

 

Captain America Celebrates Ninety-third Birthday

By Michael Cortes

 

The United States is not the only one to celebrate its birthday today. America’s own, Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, turns ninety-three today. Rogers has been awake for a few days now, and he appreciates the messages America sent him on his birthday.

“I’m very grateful,” he says. “Everyone’s sent such nice messages. It’s wonderful to have this kind of support. This whole process has been very disorienting, but I feel very loved when people send me birthday messages.”

When asked about he feels about turning ninety-three, he laughs. “I don’t feel a day over twenty-six.”

We sincerely hope to hear more from Captain America as time goes on, but we wish him a happy birthday, and a great Fourth of July for the time being.

 

* * *

 

Captain America Has a Twitter by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon

 

Jimmy Fallon: It’s so nice to meet you, Cap.

Steve Rogers: I’m glad to be here.

Jimmy Fallon: You aren’t intimidated by the crowd of people watching your every move?

Steve Rogers: [laughs] Not anymore. I got booed off stage during a USO tour. I don’t think this can be any worse than that.

Jimmy Fallon: Really? I thought they always loved you.

Steve Rogers: Oh, America loved me. It was the soldiers that didn’t at first. I had to actually fight for them to trust me. They weren’t interested in some boy in a costume--they liked the girls in short skirts more.

Jimmy Fallon: Of course they would be. Isn’t every boy?

Steve Rogers: [laughs]

Jimmy Fallon: Now, Steve, I think you know the real reason why you’re here.

Steve Rogers: You’re all gonna poke at the fact that I’m not good at technology. I have a twitter, you know.

Jimmy Fallon: You do! That’s amazing to me. I’m following you.

Steve Rogers: My PR told me that, and I asked her, “Who’s Jimmy Fallon?”

Jimmy Fallon: [laughs] Well, now you know.

Steve Rogers: [laughs] Yes, I do.

Jimmy Fallon: Well, I think that just about wraps up our show for tonight. Thanks, Steve, for being here, and thank all of you for watching. Goodnight!

 

* * *

 

Republicans Want to Ask Cap The Question

By Jessica Walsh

 

For those who don’t know, I’m CNN’s Captain Steven Grant Rogers correspondent. This is almost a step up from White House correspondent, because while politicians are interesting, no one has been this excited about celebrity gossip until Captain America showed up on the scene.

But here’s the thing that most people don’t realize: there’s other reporters with other political alignments that want to get their grubby little hands on America’s Sweetheart. And they want to ask him about the question of the hour.

What is Captain America’s opinion on same-sex marriage being legalized?

The 40s was a typically homophobic time to live in, so of course the far right would want to hear the opinion on this matter from someone who not only embodies America but also likely follows their own political views because society conditioned him to believe that way.

This would be just definitive proof for them--finally--that homosexuality is sinful and wrong, and that God-fearing Americans should not give into temptation. Which is just ridiculous.

I’m currently on a board with a project to get an expert in the field of LGBT studies and queer history to explain everything to Captain Rogers, but who knows if his PR will let him?

I just hope we get to him before they do.

 

* * *

 

The Captain America Race

By Michael Cortes

 

In case anyone is wondering, yes, there currently is a race to get to Captain America.  The news industry is going to be very transparent about this, simply because it’s easier to tell the American public than be discreet about it. There’s a race, and only one side will win. Both sides of the political spectrum are rushing to get to interview to ask him his opinion on LGBT rights.

We’ve been able to interview Rogers’ PR, Rachel Summers, and she’s told us everything she can about the situation. She says she’s “open to the idea of letting Steve get interviewed,” but she “[doesn’t] want him involved in politics just yet.”

Steve’s schedule so far includes meeting the President in the White House and a veteran’s panel, but she’s been very clear in not allowing journalists discuss anything with Steve.

“I know he has an idea that we’re hiding something,” she says, “But I don’t think he’s ready. Even if he is okay with it, and I find it very likely he is, it would be a major culture shock to go from same-sex activity being illegal to same-sex marriage being legal.”

When we asked why she thought he would be okay with same-sex marriage, she responded, “Well, that’s just not in his nature. Steve is not a bigot. He doesn’t like bullies. He has too much heart in him.”

That’s all that’s known thus far in terms of Steve Rogers. More will be updated at a later date when more information is available.

 

* * *

 

Gay Vietnam veteran confronts Captain America over discrimination in military by Veterans Network

 

Steve Rogers: Of course. And that’s my goal, to bring more awareness to issues like PTSD and mental illness. Which, by the way, had no formal diagnosis when I was in combat. We’ve come a long way, but we still have a long way to go.

Rachel Summers: Thank you for your question. Ummm.. [indiscreet mumbling]. You, in the red shirt.

Michael Scott: I’m Michael Scott. I served for two tours in Vietnam.

Rogers: Thank you for your service.

Scott: I was discharged because my partner and I were caught by my superior.

Rogers: Partner?

Scott: He’s now my husband.

Summers: We’d prefer if we didn’t ask any questions of that sort until a later date.

Rogers: No, it’s okay. I’m just… shocked. You can get married now?

Scott: For a year now.

Rogers: [laughs nervously] Congrats, I guess.

Scott: What do you think of laws like Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell? Do you think there’s any way to fix LGBT discrimination in the military?

Rogers: It was like that when I was in combat, but I don’t think it’s okay. I think politicians fail to realize that people like you are just like anyone else. You’re not incapable of combat. I’m sure you’re extremely qualified.

Scott: Thank you, sir.

Rogers: There were a couple like you and your husband in my troop, but it was all very quiet. It’s horrible that they had to hide. You shouldn’t hide who you are. But it definitely comes from laws. Laws like that are the root of this problem.

Summers: Okay, let’s continue. Thank you, Michael. I appreciate your honesty-- [video ends]

 

* * *

 

sweetdreamsaremadeofthese:

it makes me so happy that cap’s not homophobic like i know he had the chance to be but he didn’t

ohcaptainmycaptain:

The way he reacted made me sad, like he was hiding something. I know we always joke about how he’s bi but I definitely think he is now.

sweetdreamsaremadeofthese:

poor guy :(((((((

 

* * *

 

CNN Breaking News

Attacks on New York by unknown terrorist leave America stunned. cnn.it/1hIfJm

 

FOX News

What happened in New York? Experts say it isn’t human. fxn.ws/1kLhmEd

 

Sarah Patrell

I fucking refuse to believe that the attacks on New York were aliens

 

Cameron Valdez

 **@TheSarahPatrell** thats what the avengers said…

 

Alex Patrell

 **@Cammboy** What do they know? They’re experiments

 

Captain America

 **@TheSarahPatrell** People died. Please show more respect.

 

Captain America

On that note, yes, they were alien. No, we have nothing to fear. As a wise man once told me, we have nothing to fear except fear itself.

 

Tony Stark

Stark Industries has promised to assist the Avengers with technology and weapons. This deal will allow us to safeguard our future.

 

Captain America

 **@TonyFuckingStark** I’ve never seen you talk business. It’s really attractive.

 

Tony Stark

 **@CaptainAmerica** Fuck off Steve

 

* * *

 

[picture]

 

Captain_America     Finally got to meet the president. I'm honored to have been part of this discussion for US veterans and the future for the Avengers. (Btw, he's a really cool guy.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone mocks Steve over his text messages, and Steve is very bitter over his lack of understanding of pop culture references.

Tony Stark

@CaptainAmerica Why aren't you answering my DM??

 

Captain America

@TonyFuckingStark You have my number. You are free to use it.

 

Tony Stark

@CaptainAmeirca I'd rather not

 

[picture--messages]

Tony: did you hear from that girl you mentioned

Tony: Steve

Tony: Steve

Tony: Steve

Steve: What.

Tony: oh shit a fucking period not even a question mark

Steve: I'm busy.

Tony: you told me you'd tell me if you heard from that girl

Steve: I still haven't talked to her. I told you I'd tell you if anything happened.

 

Tony Stark

@CaptainAmerica is so much more fun on twitter you guys don't even know what you have

 

[picture--messages]

Tony: i bet you she likes you back

Steve: I bet you she doesn't. Trust me on this.

Tony: she taken?

Steve: Tony, it's not important. Please fuck off.

Tony: LANGUAGE

Steve: Really? Are you gonna keep bringing it up?

Tony: im gonna hold you to it until the day i die.

Steve: Whatever. I'm done with this conversation. Go bug someone else.

 

Darcy Lewis

@TonyFuckingStark holy shit captain america swears

 

Tony Stark

@Darcy_Lewis I know!!! Isn't it amazing!!

 

Captain America

@Darcy_Lewis @TonyFuckingStark For the record, I've heard worse in the military.

 

* * *

 

 

Captain America Joins SHIELD

by Jessica Walsh

In the wake of New York, Steve Rogers has now joined the ranks of SHIELD, that sketchy intelligence agency that you still don't know the purpose of. It's the cousin of the CIA, if the CIA was on steroids and was never under supervision.

Nonetheless, Rogers joins Agent Romanoff for a chance to help protect America and world peace. The two are said to be paired together (possible chemistry?) for missions, and I think all of us agree, Rogers would look mighty fine in spy gear.

Rogers says, "[Natasha and I] are a good team. It's natural that we'd be paired together. Of course, now I have to deal with more people trying to set me up with dates."

We look forward to hearing more about this development, but it's unlikely we'll get any more than this due to the secretive nature of the job.

Perhaps the next biggest leak will be Rogers' romantic life.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam Wilson

So I met @CaptainAmerica on a run today. How crazy is that...

[picture]

 

Captain America

It was so nice to meet you @TheSamWilson . I hope to see you again at your PTSD talks.

 

Tony Stark

@CaptainAmerica I'm hurt that you're even spending time with people who are not me

 

Captain America

@TonyFuckingStark I believe there's a word for that now: chill.

 

Sam Wilson

@CaptainAmerica @TonyFuckingStark OH SHIT

 

* * *

 

 

Tony Stark

Idk why but I like posting my texts with @CaptainAmerica

 

[picture--messages]

Tony: bruce and i are sciencing

Steve: Didn’t know “sciencing” was a word.

Tony: oh yeah its super scientific

Steve: I believe the word you’re looking for is “it’s”.

Tony: you actually think i don’t know the difference between its and it’s

Tony: im truly appalled this is an OUTRAGE

Tony: steven grant rogers, the captain america, believes i dont know grammar

Steve: Not like I could tell.

Tony: im hurt rogers i really am

Steve: Do you need me to kiss your bruised ego?

Tony: HOLY SHIT WOW

Tony: love you too rogers []

Steve: I don’t have an iPhone. I can’t see that.

Steve: How does Pepper put up with your melodrama?

Tony: i have my ways ;))))

Steve: Back in my day, we kept things like that behind closed doors.

Steve: Good God, I sound like I’m 90.

Tony: you better start keeping kids off your lawn and shit

Steve: Is that what people in their 90s do?

Tony: definitely

 

Captain America

@TonyFuckingStark I’m insulted that you would post our personal, PRIVATE conversations online.

 

Captain America

This is an absolute outrage. All of America should be mad at @TonyFuckingStark .

 

Tony Stark

@Captain America Love you too babe xx

 

* * *

 

 

Sam Wilson

@TonyFuckingStark can’t be the only person allowed to post texts with @CaptainAmerica

 

[picture--messages]

Steve: I can’t believe it. My own friend. This is abuse.

Sam: Is it?

Steve: ABSOLUTELY.

Steve: Just because I haven’t seen Star Wars…

Sam: Duuuude come over I have all 6 movies

Steve: Does 6:00 work?

Sam: I have popcorn and candy and soda ready

Sam: I think there’s also an entire tub of ice cream if you’re into eating your feelings

Steve: I heard the prequels weren’t good.

Sam: You have to watch them at least once don’t listen to those idiots

Steve: It sounds like you’re trying to ignore how bad they are.

Sam: Shhhhhh we’re watching them

 

Captain America

@TheSamWilson Not you too!!

 

Tony Stark

@CaptainAmerica @TheSamWilson HAHAHA THIS IS GREAT

 

Tony Stark

If anyone else has embarrassing convos with @CaptainAmerica please post them. It will make my life fulfilled.

 

* * *

 

 

Captain America and Iron Man Fallout?

By Michael Cortes

 

In the past year or so since Cap de-froze, we’ve been privileged to see Tony Stark’s and Steve Rogers’ Twitter interactions. (Cap’s Twitter here: [x], and Tony’s Twitter here: [x]). They had a bickering but endearing relationship that we’ve all grown to love and enjoy.

Since then, there seems to be tensions that has resulted in Rogers blocking Tony Stark on Twitter and apparently his mobile, too. We don’t know what happened for sure, but Tony Stark released screenshots of not being able to send messages to Rogers anymore.

When asked about it, Rogers and his PR pushed aside and continued walking.

His PR has ultimately released a statement:

“Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are currently going through relationship problems. The extent of these problems is not the public’s information. That’s all that will be said on this subject.”

Rumors have spread that Rogers and Stark confronted each other at one of Stark’s charity galas. Other attendees have mentioned that they saw Stark and Rogers leave the gala and later return. Upon returning, they both appeared angry and immediately parted ways. Rogers presumably went home, while Stark remained.

It is unknown what this dispute is about. SHIELD assures us this will not interfere with any plans involving the Avengers Initiative.

 

* * *

 

Steve Rogers PR Event - Live by CNN

 

[transcript]

 

Steve Rogers: I would like to start by saying thank you to all who have shown up. I’m truly grateful for all the support I’ve received over the past two years. It is because of this support that I have decided to publically announce something.

Rogers: When I was younger, being who you want to be was not always easy. There were both legal and social guidelines that prevented people from being who they truly are. Some barriers have been broken, but not all of them.

Rogers: My dear friends, the Howling Commandos, were part of the first integrated squadron in the army. Until that point, no legislation had been made to desegregate the army.

Rogers: The woman I love most in this world, other than my mother, of course, is Peggy Carter. She founded a government agency in a time when women could not fully be themselves nor fight in combat. She did both of these things.

Rogers: There are a lot of strides that have been made, and not just by my friends. I’d like to acknowledge them, of course, but that is not why we’re here.

Rogers: We’re here because you all want to know what my feud with Tony Stark is about.

[Audible laughter from the crowd.]

Rogers: If I’m being honest, this was bound to happen. Our personalities don’t clash well. Much of our friendship consists of teasing and pushing boundaries. But that’s not why we had a falling out. I have already discussed this with Tony, but I would prefer if you didn’t pester him nor me about the extent of our relationship.

Rogers: The reason he and I are having relationship problems is because--

Tony Stark: Wait, Steve! [panting] You don’t have to do this.

Rogers: What the hell are you doing?

Stark: You don’t have to tell the whole world.

Rogers: I’m not doing this because of you.

Stark: Yeah, you kinda are.

Rogers: I’m sick of hiding. I’m so f---ing tired, Stark. It’s not just about you.

Stark: I feel like it’s partially my fault.

Rogers: It’s not, I promise. Now, can I get back to this? I wanna tell the people before I grow old and die, here.

Stark: Yeah, yeah. Alright. I wish you the best, and all that shit.

Rogers: Thank you.

Rogers: Sorry about that interruption. I guess I should just get to the point. No use in reading cue cards when everything’s been interrupted.

Rogers: [sighs heavily] There’s no use prolonging this: I’m bisexual.

Rachel Summers: Hey, Steve, it’s okay.

Rogers: I know.

Summers: We were planning on doing a Q&A, but I think that’s enough for him in one day. Any further questions can be sent to my email. Thank you, everyone who came.

Rogers: God, that was the hardest f---ing thing I’ve had to do in my life.

Summers: Steve, the mic’s still on.

Rogers: Oh shi--oot.

Summers: There you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my last final so it's finally summer???
> 
> I really really really hope I can update more this summer. I have a crap ton of stuff to do (I'm a rising senior so I have college shit plus all my other summer assignments yay!!) but if I find the motivation (lol emphasis on if my motivation is so bad) I'll definitely update.
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Captain America

Thank you to everyone who’s been so kind in my coming out process. It’s been a rough past couple weeks.

 

Josh Eckert

@CaptainAmerica your a goddamn disgrace you don’t deserve to wear that flag

 

CaptainAmerica

@Josh_Eckert *you’re

 

Sam Wilson

@CaptainAmerica @Josh_Eckert DRAG HIM

 

Sam Wilson

Please be nice to @CaptainAmerica . He’s very vulnerable right now

 

[picture--messages]

 

Steve: I should just turn off the Internet.

Sam: If you want to….

Steve: Maybe I shouldn’t have done that. That was a bad idea. The conservatives are after me.

Sam: No!! You were open with yourself!! I’m so proud of you!!

Steve: I guess…

Sam: Steve I will get angry with you if I must

Steve: You couldn’t stay angry at me.

Sam: It’s like REALLY hard but I can do it

 

* * *

 

 

Captain America Interview

 

[transcript]

 

Interviewer: I guess we should just get right to the point: you came out.

Steve Rogers: Yeah, that did happen.

Interviewer: I think the main reason most people are shocked is because of your background.

Rogers: What? Like when that was illegal? [laughs nervously] Yeah. I guess I’ve always had an understanding that this was a part of me, and I wasn’t really sure about it until I woke up from the ice and got introduced to it all.

Interviewer: There anyone in particular?

Rogers: [laughs] Uh, yeah, actually. When I was a tiny little kid, I definitely had a major crush on my best friend. I thought it was just, like, a really intense friendship, so I kinda ignored it my whole life.

Interviewer: You had a crush on Bucky?

Rogers: Didn’t everyone, though?

Interviewer: [laughs] You make a valid point, Steve. [pause] What’s it been like since you came out?

Rogers: God, it’s been interesting. I’ve been having to filter Twitter and Instagram a lot more. My friends are definitely closer with me. As stressful as it’s been, I definitely don’t regret it.

Interviewer: Is there any chance you could tell us why you and Tony had a falling out? I know your PR asked to avoid questions of this nature, but if you’re comfortable with answering...

Rogers: No, it’s fine. [sighs] I don’t know if you noticed it online at least, but Tony and I were kind of flirty? A little? And it was just a little confusing to me.

Interviewer: You fell for a straight guy.

Rogers: Yeah, not my best moment. But we’re cool, now.

Interviewer: I think anyone that’s not straight knows what you were going through. I know I have.

Rogers: Yeah. [laughs]

Interview: Anything else you wanna share? Dating life?

Rogers: Don’t get me started. Ever since the dating pool opened up, Nat has been trying to set me up with the guy in IT, or the girl who’s an agent. It’s a nightmare.

Interviewer: At least she’s looking out for you.

Rogers: Not really my thing for now.

Interviewer: Well, I think that just about wraps it up. Thank you for joining me, Steve.

Rogers: Yeah, it’s been a pleasure. Thanks for having me.

 

* * *

 

 

**Nick Fury Is Dead**

By Michael Cortes

 

It’s been confirmed by numerous sources that Nick Fury has been killed in an accident.

The Director of SHIELD, Fury was driving today in DC, when, according to law enforcement, he lost control of the wheel and crashed. Severe wounds led him to bleed to death in the hospital.

He was surrounded by friends and colleagues when he died, most notably, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.  It also is unknown when the funeral date is set, and if it will be private or public. We will try to keep you posted.

 

* * *

 

 

**Captain America - A Fugative?**

by Jessica Walsh

Yes, Captain America came out, and yes, the conservatives are angry, but that’s not what’s important.

Steve Rogers has been identified by SHIELD to have stolen encrypted intelligence that was retrieved by his team on a previous mission. It is unknown what that information is, but SHIELD determines that this information is vital and cannot get into the wrong hands.

This morning, SHIELD revealed that they tried to get the information from Rogers peacefully, but he would not surrender and attacked. He has been on the run since.

If anyone has any information on him, please contact SHIELD. Links for ways to reach out are below.  SHIELD assures us that it will try its hardest to track down Rogers and the stolen information.

 

* * *

 

 

Captain America caught on footage!

[transcript]

-Holy shit, did you see that?

-Yeah, that car totally flipped.

-What the fuck’s going on?

-There were people in that car, oh my God.

-Do you think we should call 9-11?

-I don’t--SHIT! What’s that?

-That guy just fucking started shooting!

-Let’s get the fuck out of here!

-Wait, is that Captain America? Holy shit, he just flew into a fucking bus!

-Shit, yeah, I think so.

-Look, the bus flipped! We gotta help them!

-Shit, no that guy’s fucking shooting everywhere!

-Get out of the way! Get out of the way!

-Oh my God, that guy’s gonna kill Captain America.

-No, he’s not.

-He might.

-Let’s get the fuck out of here.

-Hold on. Look.

-Bucky?

-Who the hell is Bucky?

  
[end of audio]

 

* * *

 

 

**Leaked SHIELD Info Reveals HYDRA Infiltration**

By Michael Cortes

Recently today, SHIELD leaked all of its information online. It is unknown who is the perpetrator of this act is, but the information reveals that high-up SHIELD members had ties what is known as HYDRA--the very organization that Captain America fought during World War II.

Alexander Pierce himself was even revealed to be part of HYDRA, and he had plans to attempt to wipe out a majority of the population whom he considered “potential risks.”

Luckily, Captain America stepped in to stop them. He and his team, including fellow Avenger and now former SHIELD agent Natasha Romanoff, and former vet Sam Wilson, were able to stop the helicarriers from enacting their mission. This ultimately led to the destruction of much of DC and the death of numerous individuals--many of them currently unknown--killed in the crash.   
It is highly recommended that all avoid the DC area at all costs at this current moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Captain America

My sincerest condolences go out to all who died in this deadly attack. I wish my team and I could have saved more lives.

Captain America

In addition, there is a man who saved my life today. I don’t know who, but I offer thanks and gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short!
> 
> Guess what I totally forgot about! College essays! My mom is already making me write them! Start 'em early, kids! Stanford has 10 alone!! (ノ ゜口゜)ノ
> 
> Anyway, I think I might upload once/twice a month thing. It's almost done, though (as you can tell).
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I've had for a while. I've seen it done before, but it's never really showed Steve on social media, and I definitely think he'd be a total dork and absolutely love it.
> 
> Also, don't worry if you don't like Stony--I know I tagged it. It's only ever gonna be one-sided in this fic (but you'll definitely be able to tell in later chapters). And if you do like Stony, I'm very sorry. I'm Stucky trash all the way.


End file.
